Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image board for a rotary wheel and a rotary wheel including the same, and more particularly, to an image board for a rotary wheel that is mounted on a rotary wheel of a vehicle such as a car or a bicycle and displays an image at a fixed position regardless of rotation of the rotary wheel, and a rotary wheel including the image board.
Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 2 illustrate the configuration of an image board 10 for a rotary wheel in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the image board 10 of the related art is vertically mounted on a wheel frame 20 of a vehicle 1 to be rotatable through a bearing (not shown). Further, the image board 10 has a weight 11 for predetermined load at a lower portion and various images I such as a logo, an emblem, or and advertising image on the outer side.
Accordingly, even though the wheel frame 20 is rotated while the vehicle 1 runs, the weight 11 keeps the position without rotating by the load of the weight 11 and the image I is displayed at a fixed position, so the image board 10 can provide an advertising effect and a decorative effect as an accessory.
However, while the bearing is rotated such that a wheel frame 20 and the image board 10 are rotated relative to each other, friction is generated on bearing balls inside the bearing. Further, while the vehicle 1 runs, driving wind generates friction on the image board 10 exposed to the outside, so torque F1 is generated in the image board 10, as illustrated in FIG. 2. Accordingly, the image board 10 that is not rotated when the vehicle 1 runs at a low speed is rotated with the wheel frame 20 when the vehicle 1 runs at a high speed.
Further, when the vehicle 1 that is running stops, inertia for forward movement is generated in the weight 11, so the image board 10 is rotated in the opposite direction to the wheel frame 210.
Further, since the weight 11 is eccentrically disposed at the lower portion of the image board 10, when the weight 11 is rotated with the image board 10 due to malfunction of the bearing, vibration is generated by an eccentric weight change of the weight 11, in which the heavier the weight 11, the more the vibration increases, and it adversely influences the steering function of the vehicle 1.